Bartholomew Kuma
Introduction artholomew Kuma is a Shichibukai and a former member of the Revolutionary Army. Once feared as an extremely vicious pirate, earning himself the title "Tyrant", he is now a human weapon called "Pacifista", developed by Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg, with the serial PX-0, and figuratively died in the process. Personality History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As a former commander of the Revolutionary Army and a member of the 7 Warlords of the Sea, Kuma is a very powerful pirate, and after his Pacifista modifications, Kuma has shown to be become an even more dangerous adversary for anyone. As prove of his feat, in the past, before his Pacifista modifications were complete, he was able to defeat the Straw Hat Pirates, a very well renowned and strong group of pirates, on two separate occasions. He was even able to inflict heavy damage on Substitute Soul Reaper and Act of Order, Ichigo Kurosaki and even able to easily defeat Fairy Tail wizard Elfman Strauss, Mermiad Heel wizard Milliana, Hidden Rock jonin Akatsuchi and Gotei 13 Squad 11 lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who are all strong capable fighters. Another amazing feat he was able to fight evenly with two Acts Of Orders Ichigo and Naruto Uzumaki, for a extended period of time, even able to withstand a multiple number attacks and overwhelming them at a point, before finally being defeated. Devil Fruit Paw Paw Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that bestows Kuma the ability to repel everything he touch, and is physically represented as paws on Kuma's palms, making the user a Paw Human. The paws are permanently engraved into Kuma, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. * Pad Ho (圧力（パッド）砲 Paddo Hō?, literally meaning "Pressure Cannon"): Kuma repels the air around him, sending a devastating shockwave toward his opponent at the speed of light. The shock wave can travel directly through the body of the victim and continue into the distance, leaving paw imprints in its wake. Anyone and anything that is in the path of the blast receives serious damage. This attack was first seen when it was used on members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Pad Cannon. * Pad Impact: * Tsuppari Pad Ho (つっぱり圧力（パッド）砲 Tsuppari Paddo Hō?, literally meaning "Slapping Thrust Pressure Cannon") : Kuma first plants both feet firmly on the ground by means of a sumo-style foot stomp. Then, throwing his palms forward multiple times, Kuma fires a vast number of "pressure shots" at the enemy. The way he pushes his palms forward and the stance he takes while performing this technique resemble those used commonly in sumo wrestling. Tsuppari is a thrusting open-handed strike about the upper chest and face, a technique in Sumo. This technique was first seen used against Zoro. In the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Thrust Pad Cannon. * Ursus Shock (熊の衝撃（ウルスス･ショック） Urususu Shokku?, literally meaning "Bear Impact"): Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a giant bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is compact enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a bear paw. The force of this blast was powerful enough to knock out most of Kuma's targets on Thriller Bark, as well as encompass the entire island and a sizable portion of the ocean. This was also able to cause massive damage to Oars Jr., a giant of abnormal size. He has shown the ability to control the direction of the attack. Unfortunately for him, this attack requires a fair amount of time to complete given to the amount of air needed and also leaves Kuma vulnerable to any attack given that he has to use both hands to form the attack. However, in Kuma's specific case that might not be such a big problem, due to his pacifista modification. "Ursus" is Latin for "Bear" and the scientific name of a genus of bears. * Pad Bomb: * Epsilon Pad Cannon: * Big Dipper Press: * Minor Ursa Shock: '''A miniature version of Ursa Shock. * '''Little Dipper Press: * Double Pad Cannon: * Pad Thrust Arm Bar: * Pad War Fan: '''A wider version of his Pas Cannon. * '''Pad Slap Down: * Pad Laser: * Pad Explosion: * Major Ursa Shock: Physical Abilities Pacifista Modifications Laser Haki Armament Haki Conqueror's Haki Trivia * Kuma's Japanese VA is Hideyuki Hori. * Kuma's English VA is Joel McDonald, who also voices Zeref Dragneel in Fairy Tail. Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary Army Category:One Piece (Series) Category:World Government Category:Warlord Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Part-Machine Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:Former Hero Category:Paramecia Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Pirate World